First Love
by azangel4u
Summary: Just a little Takari for Valentines day. Song fic to my favorite song in the world First Love, by Utada Hikaru.


No one else will get to me the way he does. His smile, his charm, his…eyes. I could fall deep   
into those eyes of his. I love him so much. How he can just take my hand and tell me that everything is all   
right, I believe every word he speaks, he would never lie to me. I never really felt what it was like to   
actually be alone, but when I'm not with him, that is as close as I'll get. He is always by my side, however,   
and I'm glad that even though everyone else in the world may leave me, I know no matter what becomes of   
us, we will always be together.  
  
  
Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita   
Nigakute setsunai kaori   
Ashita no imagoro ni wa anata wa doko ni irun darou   
Dare wo omotterun darou   
  
  
Seven-year old Takeru comes over to a silent Hikari sitting on the bench. He sits beside her.   
"Hello…What's the matter?" He asks her. She turns to him with tear stained face. "My kitty, Meko got   
put to sleep yesterday." Hikari whispered her voice hoarse from her sobbing. "Oh I'm sorry, but I don't get   
why you're sad." Takeru said putting his hand on hers. "I'll never see him again." Hikari sniffed. "Yes   
you will…my mommy said that when someone dies they go to Heaven. Meko is probably there. She says   
that when you go to heaven you watch over the ones you love. I'm sure Meko is watching you right now,   
and if he really loves you, he wouldn't want to see you like this." Takeru said and smiled. Hikari nodded.   
"What's your name?" Takeru asks her. "Hikari..what's yours?" Hikari replies. "Takeru." He said. "Thank   
you Takeru-kun." She hugged him. "You're welcome Hikari-chan." They pulled aways smiling. "Want to   
watch the sunset with me?." Hikari asked. "I would love to." Takeru said and they watched the sunset   
together.  
  
  
You are always gonna be my love   
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo   
I'll remember to love you taught me how   
You are always gonna be my love   
Ima wa mada kanashii love song   
Atarashii uta utaeru made   
  
  
No one will make me look at them the way she does. She is so beautiful like an angel, my angel,   
an angel that no one else can reach and hold but me. Her hair, her eyes, her…smile. When she smiles, all   
the caos around me just stops. I can always go on knowing she is right there beside me, safe from all harm,   
as long as I have my eyes on her, I can go on. And how much it kills me to see her cry. I hate it when she   
cries. Whenever she cries, I just scoop her into my arms and hope that she stops. She is my angel, I would   
do anything to protect my angel. I have never been so in love with anyone like I have her.  
  
  
Tachitomaru jikan ga ugokidasou to shiteru   
Wasuretakunai koto bakari   
Ashita no imagoro ni wa watashi wa kitto naiteru   
Anata wo omotterun darou   
You will always be inside my heart   
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara   
I hope that I have a place in your heart too   
Now and forever you are still the one   
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
  
"Takeru-kun!" A fourteen-year old Hikari calls to him as they exit their school. He turns as she   
runs into his arms. "Hikari-chan!" He twirls her around. She laughs. "Did you hear what happened?" She   
asked as he put her down. "I got student concil president!" Hikari said. He smiled. "I heard." He said and   
then reached down to kiss her on the lips. She blushed. She reached back up and kissed him with even   
more passion. "I love you so much, Takeru-kun." Hikari said, resting her head apon his shoulder. "And I   
love you, Hikari-chan." Takeru said holding her close resting his head apon hers. "Let's go celebrate!"   
Hikari said looking up at him. "What do you want to do Miss President?" Hikari smiled. "What do you   
think?" Hikari said raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're thinkin, but I want to go watch the   
sunset." Takeru said grabbing her hand. "That is just what I was thinking." Hikari said to him as they   
walked off in eachothers arms.  
  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made   
You are always gonna be my love   
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo   
I'll remember to love you taught me how   
You are always gonna be my love   
Ima wa mada kanashii love song   
  
  
A now eighteen year old Takeru walks up the bridge and sees Hikari standing there looking over into the   
crystal clear water. He smiled and walked up to her putting his arms around her. "I was just thinking you."   
Takeru said kissing her neck. She smiled. "I was just thinking of you too." She turned around and gazed   
into his blue eyes. "Common…let's go watch the sunset." Hikari said grabbing his hand. They walked and   
watched the sunset at the bench where they first met, wrapped in eachothers arms.  
  
Now and forever   
  
  
A/N – Please visit my webpage at http://www.virtue.nu/digidesiny/  
It just opened so please work with me here!  
  



End file.
